Pregnant Ino, Scared Sasuke
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: You do not want to mess with a prgnant Ino. SasuIno


Hahaha! Hey! I did this to humor myself, and I thought I should share it with you guys as well! Sorry for any OOCness and don't forget to Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do own Naruto… -shifty eyes-

**Summary: **You do not want to mess with a pregnant Ino. SasuIno

--Pregnant Ino, Scared Sasuke--

It was the middle of the night, and Sasuke was just getting home from his most recent mission. Nothing sounded more welcoming than slipping into bed with his wife, Ino. '_Bed…'_ The ex-avenger thought was he opened his front door. He expected to see nothing but darkness. The only light he expected to see was that coming from the moon, but he was wrong.

"Sasuke! Hi!" A blue-eyed blonde said through mouthfuls of food. There was a bright smile on her face.

"Ino, what are you doing? No a better question would be, what are you are eating?" Sasuke questioned as he sat next to his wife. Ino appeared to be munching on a sandwich; but it wasn't a regular sandwich. It was a turkey-anchovy-mustard-sundae sandwich. Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust as he saw the now Uchiha lady take another bite.

"A sandwich." Ino said as she wiped the mustard from her face.

"I swear, Ino, ever since you got pregnant you've been eating the strangest foods."

"Am not." Ino retorted as she crossed her arms. Her belly was so big now, that she could literally rest her arms on it.

"Yes, you do." The obsidian-eyed man leaned in to give the blonde a kiss when he felt someone hit his abdomen. Sasuke held onto his stomach and let out a whimper of pain. He then glared at Ino. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Ino reflected Sasuke's glare and possibly with more anger. "You called me strange, dumbass. Don't call me strange!"

"I didn't call you strange. I said—"

"You said that I eat strange foods. That _implies_ that I'm strange, asshole!"

"Ino, no I didn't! I said the _foods_ were strange! Not you!" Sasuke tried reasoning with Ino, but it wasn't working. He stood up, and the next thing he knew, the plate Ino had been eating on was hurtled right at him. "Ino, what the fuck?! Calm you ass down, for God's sake!"

"Oh great! Apart from calling me strange, now you insult me even more by saying I have a big ass! Why did I ever marry you? Why am I having you child?" Tears were pouring down Ino's face as she avoided Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was just about ready to pull his hair out and say something else, but he knew better. He loved Ino and he knew she love him, but when she had her mood swings, nothing could make her remember that. Lucky him, Sasuke had experienced these kinds of situations with Ino already. More than he'd like to admit actually. That, however, was the price he had to pay for wanting to restart his clan. So Sasuke took a deep breath and wayed away his anger. After a few minutes, Ino was still crying like mad. Sasuke, once again, sat next to his wife and put one arm around her.

"I'm sorry." He waited to see if his wife was going to have an outburst, but at not seeing one, Sasuke kissed Ino lightly.

The once Team 10 member pouted and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, too."

Sasuke, standing up, held onto Ino's hands. "It's okay. Let's go to sleep now. It's late."

"Okay." With her husband's support, Ino was able to get up from the couch. The Uchiha then carried her bridal-style and smirked. A bright smile placed itself on Ino's lips. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

They reached the bedroom and Sasuke set Ino down gently. He put one hand on her belly and the blonde smiled. With her finger, she indicated to the sharingan holder to come closer. Sasuke raised one eyebrow, smirked, and leaned in. Ino grabbed Sasuke by the cheeks and gave him a kiss he'd never forget.

The Uchiha couple broke the kiss and the look of contentment was in both their eyes. Sasuke then slipped into bed and sighed happily. He put one arm around Ino's body and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall into a deep sleep, when he heard Ino's voice.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, honey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Hn." He replied, still not opening his eyes.

"Can you heat up the pizza I bought earlier and put some oranges, ice cream, and tuna on it?"

Sasuke's eyes opened in a flash. 'You want to eat—" The Uchiha was about to finish his sentence when he looked into Ino's eyes. There was an eerie look in them—as if telling him that if he finished that sentence, he was dead. "I'll go make it right now." As soon as he said those words, the look was gone.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Hn." And with that, Sasuke was off…to the kitchen. He had already dealt with a pissy Ino once today, and he didn't want to deal with again.

----------------

Hahaha! How did you guys like it? I have two more stories on the way! I just need to type them. 'Kay, bye! Don't forget to leave a review!!


End file.
